Les histoires de coeur
by Phoenix penna
Summary: Toujours compliquées, jamais faciles. Mais quand on est un pirate, pas le droit de rêvasser sur l'élu de notre coeur, n'est-ce-pas Penguin ? Un capitaine fatigué, un homme amoureux, un second inquiet et un ami traumatisé. (Forum de tous les Périls)


**JauneElectrique, une petite nouvelle du Forum de tous les Périls m'a posé le chiche suivant : "** **Alors, Phoenix, peux-tu me raconter comment Penguin a décidé de draguer Shachi en se déguisant en femme sous les conseils de Bepo et de Law ?". Jaune, j'aurais pu faire plus mais pour que Trafalgar Law donne sérieusement ce genre de conseils...Bref, j'espère que cela te plaira tout de même. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et n'oubliez pas que les reviews réchauffent les petits coeurs des auteurs...**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda !**

* * *

Trafalgar Law lisait les nombreux documents qui étaient posés sur son bureau. Les dizaines de feuilles pouvaient être une facture comme un rapport d'un de ses hommes, en passant par l'analyse d'un cas clinique. Les yeux du Chirurgien de la Mort n'étaient jamais fixés bien longtemps quelque part et la fatigue marquée sa peau. Aussi noires que le café qu'il buvait, ses cernes pendaient lamentablement sous ses yeux.

Retirant brusquement ses lunettes de travail, il se massa les yeux, exténué par son travail constant et ses insomnies récurantes. En tant que capitaine, il se devait de gérer la trésorerie, ses hommes et la sécurité. Mais ce qui lui posait le plus de soucis actuellement, c'était Penguin. Depuis quelques semaines, celui-ci enchaînait les bourdes et les accidents. Cela aurait pu être bénin s'il s'occupait des cuisines. Mais le jeune homme à la casquette était un de ses meilleurs mécaniciens. Ainsi, un mécanicien distrait était un mécanicien dangereux.

En un plus de deux mois, son homme avait faillit faire exploser la salle de contrôle quatre fois et les faire couler deux fois. Le jour-même, il avait presque détruit une pièce vitale pour le système de récupération de l'air. Ils n'auraient sûrement pas survécut si Shachi n'était pas intervenu à temps.

Law avait donc décider de prendre la situation en main, pour la survie de son équipage. Lorsque quelques coups résonnèrent, il donna l'autorisation d'entrée, croisant les mains devant lui. Son second, Bepo, se tenait droit comme un piquet dans la chambranle de la porte, attendant visiblement des ordres. Et le médecin ne le fit pas attendre :

« Vas me chercher Penguin », ordonna-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes au minks pour retrouver son camarade dans la salle de repos. Ce dernier était avachi dans un fauteuil et l'ours pouvait deviner, à sa position, qu'il se sentait mal. Le combattant s'approcha tout de même, s'accroupissant pour lui chuchoter doucement :

« Le Capitaine veut te voir. »

* * *

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, Penguin se fit l'effet d'un condamné à mort qui se rendait à l'échafaud. Trafalgar Law pouvait être dur voir cruel quand un de ses hommes se montrait incompétent ou insolent. En temps normal, il était un homme raisonnable mais la colère froide que le pirate voyait briller dans ses yeux ne lui disait rien qui vaille. D'un geste de la main, le plus vieux l'invita à s'asseoir dans la pièce sombre et humide qu'était le bureau. Cette invitation n'était qu'un ordre dissimulé, le brun le savait pertinemment.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, seul le bruit du stylo de son capitaine sur une feuille ne troublait le silence. Puis ce dernier sembla se lasser de ce petit jeu puisqu'il se mit à fixer intensément le jeune homme. Ses yeux bleus étaient aussi froids que la glace, attendant une réponse à une question qu'il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de poser. Pourtant, le mécanicien devinait sans mal ce que le médecin voulait entendre. La raison de son trouble.

Tout ne tenait qu'à un nom : Shachi. Neuf semaines de cela, l'homme à la casquette s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux de son ami. Un sentiment aussi intense que douloureux, qui le bouffait littéralement de l'intérieur. Parce que Penguin savait que le rouquin aimait les femmes, comme un pirate aimait l'alcool, passionnément. Ainsi, il avait tenté de se tenir éloigné de lui pour que ses sentiments fanent. Mais ses pensées n'existaient que pour lui, au point qu'il en oublie ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Dont son travail.

Le brun voulait taire cet état de fait, préférant se blottir dans les bras réconfortant du déni. Mais une fois de plus, il était submergé par ses émotions et le regard de Trafalgar. Alors il céda, confessant son secret à son capitaine, jouant ainsi avec l'amitié du roux.

« Je suis amoureux de Shachi », murmura-t-il pitoyablement.

Les nerfs de Law étaient prêts à lâcher sous la révélation. Alors qu'une migraine carabinée attaquait ses tempes, le chirurgien soupira de lassitude. Rien n'était plus compliquer à gérer sur ces mers que les histoires d'amour, pas même les manigances de la pègre. Se massant ses tempes douloureuses, le capitaine réfléchissait à une solution qui lui permettrait de garder la situation sous contrôle.

Devant lui, Penguin avait croisé les mains et baissé les yeux, comme un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise. Le pirate allait lui ordonner de relever la tête, il n'était pas l'homme de n'importe qui, quand Bepo leur rappela sa présence.

« Et si tu en parlais à Shachi ? » proposa-t-il.

Trafalgar comprit immédiatement ce que son second tentait de faire. Il faisait de l'ingérence dans l'amourette du brun, le forçant lui aussi à l'aider. Mais s'il y'avait une chose pour laquelle le médecin était mauvais, c'était les histoires d'amour. Il préférait le plaisir facile, celui qui n'impliquait rien et que l'on prenait sans contrainte. Seuls les coeurs physiques le passionnaient, pas ce sentiment frivole qu'était l'amour.

« Pas question, il aime les femmes ! » s'exclama-t-il ahuri et sortant son capitaine de ses pensées.

La respiration du jeune homme à la casquette s'était soudainement accélérée et ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés. Si Law avait possédé un ouïe surdéveloppée, il était certain qu'il aurait pu entendre des battements de coeur affolés. Mais le capitaine ne désirait pas conseiller son camarade dans ce domaine, alors il voulut se débarrasser de ce problème rapidement et efficacement.

« Penguin, rien ne doit troubler ton travail, nos vies sont entre tes mains. Alors travestis-toi s'il le faut, mais concentre-toi ! » lui répondit-il exaspéré.

Ce que Trafalgar Law ne savait pas encore en regardant son homme sortir du bureau, c'était qu'il prendrait ses paroles au sérieux. Il n'avait fait que lancer une idée idiote dans l'air, voulant retourner à ses papiers. Mais Penguin réfléchit encore et encore à l'idée. S'il réussissait son coup, il aurait l'attention de Sachi, il le regarderait avec ce désir ardent qui consumait tout. Même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures éphémères.

Ainsi, le brun se déguisa en femme sur une île où ils avaient accostés. Il avait abordé son ami, sourire charmeur sur les lèvres et attitude provocante, digne des plus grandes filles de joie. Ils s'étaient embrassés plusieurs fois. Mais l'alcool aidant, le pirate avait perdu le contrôle de la situation, se faisant déshabiller par le rouquin. Shachi avait fini par le reconnaître quand les artifices tombèrent, hurlant d'horreur et de surprise. Avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Ils s'évitèrent pendant des jours durant lesquels la machinerie fut la malheureuse victime de leur baisse d'inattention. Une fois encore, Law dût agir, pour la survie de son équipage pirate. Il convoqua les deux hommes dans son bureau, en même temps, un jour où ils avaient détruit une des hélices d'un moteur. Et alors qu'il venait à peine de poser sa question, Shachi prit la parole, expliquant l'origine de tous leurs maux :

« Il s'est fait passé pour une femme ! », s'était-il écrié en pointant son camarade du doigt.

Immédiatement, le Chirurgien de la Mort comprit et il n'eut qu'une envie : se taper la tête contre le bois de sa table. Très fort. Parce qu'il n'était entouré que d'une bande d'incapables qui ne comprenaient pas le sarcasme.

Passant ses mains sur ses yeux usés, il observa la mine traumatisée du rouquin et celle coupable de son camarade. Ses lunettes atterrirent sur le bois, brisant l'atmosphère lourde et pesante de la salle. C'était encore à lui de gérer les pires problèmes de la création.

« Messieurs… » commença-t-il à murmurer avec un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

Ils allaient regretter de lui avoir refiler un mal de tête.


End file.
